He Said Goodbye
by Anne Tutusuvich
Summary: With Tony leaving, many feeling are going to be flooding NCIS's heads. These are their thoughts as Tony says his goodbye. Now complete!
1. Abby

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Tony is my favorite character, and since I haven't written anything in a while, I wanted a shorter and deeper thing to write so I can get back into it. This is what I think will be going through everyone's head when Tony leaves. And although I'm sorta Ant-TIVA (although not quite as much as I used to be) he'll be leaving to go to Tel Aviv to be with Ziva. So... Enjoy!

-Abby's POV-

"I'll miss you Tony," I whisper to him with trembling lips. I hug him, but not with my bear hug. I hug him with warmth, not strength, and loosely, not in a way that would choke him.

"Miss you too Abs," he whispers back. I feel him tremble slightly.

Can't he stay a little while longer? Can't Ziva wait for the next flight to Tel Aviv?

I must have secretly sent those thoughts to him with my telepathy skills.

"I've gotta go now. Can't miss this flight."

I squeeze him gently and let him go.

"Send me a postcard from Israel, Tony," I command with teary eyes and a broken heart.

"Every week, Abs," he promises. He gives me a kiss and leaves my lab, never to return.

I suddenly feel a sense of loneliness. Hopelessness. Like someone just robbed me of my happiness and of my heart.

Maybe because someone did. And I can't hate him for it. He just took all of my happiness and a big part of my life, but I can't hate him for it. It was always rightfully his.

The elevator doors open, and I look up with the fear that these tears that are threatening to fall will fall. He smiles sadly at me, with tears in his eyes, and starts stepping in.

"Tony!" I scream and run up to the elevator. I run in through the open doors and throw my arms around his neck. I sob.

The elevator doors soon beep, and I put a foot back to make it open back up. Tony sighs and let's go. I understand and step back.

"Love you Abs," he tells me as the doors close once more.

I don't do anything. Just stand there and stare. That is, until I lost all strength and fell to the ground, nearly weeping.

"Love you too, Tony."

Author's Note: I wrote two more chapters when I wrote this one. We're on a field trip right now and I wrote it on the bus. The rest will be up soon. Thanks for reading so far!


	2. Gibbs

-Gibbs's POV-

I'm a horrible boss. Sent McGee out to get Tony him and I coffee, but I forgot that the traffic is horrible at this hour. He may miss saying goodbye to Tony.

The elevator doors ding, and I look back, hoping for Tim.

The person who steps out steps out without his usual swag. His confident and mindless strut is replaced with heavy, sad stomps. It's not the Tony I know.

He gives me a sad stare and looks around.

"Tim?" he asks.

I internally head slap myself. The truth that I want to tell him is that I decided that I couldn't wait for coffee and sent Tim to get some.

But that's not all that I want to tell him.

I want to tell him that I still have nightmares about that thing with Maddy Tyler, Kelly's friend. That in my nightmares, he lifts her and I up out of the water, but he doesn't make it. His scarred lungs start hacking up, and he bangs his head on something and passes out. He drowns. I always wake up crying.

I want to tell him how thankful I am for saving her, for saving me, and for not getting himself hurt. I want to tell him that I'm sorry for all of the times that I made him doubt himself. I want him to know that I'm so proud of him for all that he's done. He's saved hundreds of lives and consulted millions. The amount of people he helped is nearly countless. I want to thank him for that.

I want him to know that I wish him well with Ziva. That I hope he can settle down with her and maybe even have kids, just like they want.

But above all, I want to tell him that I love him. He's the son I've always wanted but never had. I found this young, innocent man who had just gotten his heart broken, and I helped him be the smart, talented, and gifted DiNozzo that he always could be. I just guided him. He's an amazing young man and I want so badly to tell him that.

But instead, I shake my head at him.

Tony frowns and reaches into his pocket. He takes out his gun and his ID. He gives it to me and hugs me.

"Take care of yourself," I instruct him.

He nods and gives me an envelope.

"I never did figure out how you got the boat out of the basement," he tells me with a light chuckle.

I smile.

"Too much?" He asks, and I nod.

"Can you give that to McGee?" He asks me, and I say yes.

He thanks me, gives me one last hug, and leaves.

I don't follow him. I don't pursue him. I leave him be.

My phone goes off and I check it. It's from Tim.

"Was caught in traffic. Will be there in 5. Tony still there?"

I let a tear fall, and it feels like one tear too many. But it also doesn't feel like enough.


	3. Tim

-McGee-

I rush into the bullpen and see Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Tony?" I ask.

Gibbs looks up and walks toward me. He hands me an envelope.

"We're done for the day," he informs me. Then he leaves, and I'm all alone in the bullpen. I go to Tony's desk and take his letter opener. The envelope opens up, and I pull out a letter. I open it, and for some reason, read aloud the words written in Tony's handwriting.

"Tim,

I think that you're the person I'll miss most of all. You may have assumed that it'd be Gibbs or Abby, but it's not. It's you.

Guess that I'm saying goodbye. It's been a long ride. You've grown so much. When I met you, you were this tubby geek who would never make it with the big boys. Now, you are a strong, amazing person who will do so much with his life. You are so grown, and I am so proud. Thank you for letting me be your friend for so long.

I love ya McGeek. McGoo. I'll never forget you.

-Tony DiNozzo

PS, do you have any idea how Gibbs got that boat out of his basement?"

I smile and laugh, smile, and cry all at the same time.

Guess that this is goodbye.

So long ago, I met the guy who insisted on breaking and entering. Or breaking, and then entering through what you just broke, which is completely different.

Now he is the reason I am who I am. He's proud for all of the lives I've saved, all the people I've helped. He's proud because of Delilah and the future that we'll have together. But it's all because of him.

I never thought that I'd have to say goodbye to him. Just had a feeling.

But I guess that he said goodbye after all.

I wish that he never said goodbye.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading!


	4. Tony

-Tony's POV-  
I drive to my apartment in silence. No talking out loud to myself or music obstructs my concentration. I don't necessarily think about the road much either, I've memorized the traffic patterns and all of the twists and turns. I don't really think about anything at all, to be completely honest. I just stare at the road, half-heartily turning and stopping when necessary. I just don't feel alive enough to do anything. I can't wait to see Ziva again, but they were my family. That one sentence played itself dimly in my head one time, and it's been utter silence ever since.  
As McDork would say, my head in silence wouldn't exactly be abnormal.  
I'll miss Tim. All of his dorky comments and his smart remarks, the way he looked at me when I prank him, all those made him a perfect brother. A best friend for life.  
When the silence in my head is interrupted by those thoughts, I pull out my phone and call the one person that I can call whenever I feel lonely or miserable or confused.  
After two rings, Jimmy's voice presents itself.  
"Tony!" He yells in greeting.  
I smile. My dear dear cousin. Although I'm missing my brother most of all, Jimmy is the one I want to talk to now.  
"Hey Jim. You throwing a "Tony's Gone!" party yet?" I ask sarcastically with a slight grin on my face. Life started to slowly return when I heard Jim's voice.  
"What? No," he defends, sounding scared. He never really did learn how to figure out my sarcasm.  
I lightly chuckle.  
"I'll miss you, my little Autopsy Gremlin."  
He sighs, but I swear that I can hear him smile too.  
"Miss you too Tony," he tells me, sounding so sure and so determined.  
I pull up to my apartment building.  
"I've gotta go Jimmy. I'm at the apartment."  
He says okay and hangs up.  
When you say goodbye, you never really want to mean it. You have hope that one day you'll come back. That one day, it won't be a goodbye. It'll be a hello. But this is my goodbye. I've had to say goodbye for a while, but never have.  
I guess that I have finally said goodbye.  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! This final chapter wasn't originally going to be made. I decided to do this last one after people started following this. So that was the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this


End file.
